El Zorro ataca de nuevo
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: otra historia del héroe enmascarado, pero con personaje originales creados por mi, con un estilo como a mediados del siglo XIX que ocurre en la ficticia Nuevo Aragón.
1. Chapter 1

Para hacer esta historia, me he basado en personajes históricos y hechos que han pasado en Latinoamérica, con un estilo como a mediados del siglo XIX, con inspiración de dos films italianos del Zorro, pero así es mi estilo, nada mas.

I

Hace tiempo, la región denominada Nuevo Aragón se ha independizado de la corona de España, aquellos descendientes del famoso don Diego de la Vega habían roto las ataduras con el país y pudieron tener su propio gobierno.

Su último descendiente, don Adriano, un veinteañero aventurero y pícaro, volvía de sus estudios en la ciudad de Caracas, donde se había formado con los mejores docentes para obtener los mejores conocimientos.

Acompañado de su fiel sirviente, un joven de piel negra llamado Serafín, estaban llegando a su pueblo natal y continuar con su vida; aunque los estudios no fueron tan importantes para este veinteañero:

-Ya que he vuelto de mis estudios, quisiera conocer el amor, aunque como poseo conocimientos para la esgrima me ayudaran para defender mi honor y el de mi familia.

-Eso si amo, más vale que Nuevo Aragón siga como cuando salimos-Dijo el negro.

-Paciencia amigo, si llegan a tocar a mi familia, se las verán conmigo, y les enseñare quien es don Adriano-Contesto.

La diligencia trato de no ir por la ciudad, sino que se dirigió directamente hacia la casa de Adriano, por no ir por ese camino, el joven estaba sospechando algo:

-¿Por qué no fuimos por la ciudad-Pregunto.

-Me parece que hay problemas, amo-Dijo su sirviente.

-Creo que algo no anda bien aquí.

Al final del viaje, el veinteañero fue recibido en brazos de su tío de nombre Jorge que también era su padrino:

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, ahijado.

-Qué bueno es volver a casa-Respondió.

-Lástima que tus padres no están aquí para verte recibido de tus estudios.

-Sí, fue una noticia triste cuando me entere hace años.

-Creo que estás cansado por el viaje al igual que tu acompañante, así que dejare que te cambies porque tenemos cosas que charlar.

Luego de desempacar y de cambiarse de ropa con la ayuda de su criado Serafín, Adriano se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, donde don Jorge lo esperaba sentado en la mesa.

Al llegar, tomo asiento y comenzó la conversación:

-Listo tío, ahora puedes decirme lo que está sucediendo.

-Está sucediendo lo mismo que hace años, ahora que estamos viviendo en una república independiente, estamos gobernados por un tirano, los impuestos son muy altos y los que no lo paguen son metidos a la cárcel, cualquiera que hiciera algo en contra de la autoridad es ejecutado, los indígenas son oprimidos y obligados a pagar tributo y los que no lo hagan serán sojuzgados, y lo peor es que el capitán Hilarión hace lo que quiera, y a veces dice cumplir órdenes del gobernador, que algunos sabemos que es corrupto.

-Me impresiona oír eso, tío, y no sé qué hacer.

-Debemos combatir y derrocar a ese tirano, y si esto continúa terminaremos mal.

-Voy a pensar de cómo hacer algo, ahora estoy muy cansado.

-Ve y descansa, y espero que tengas una buena idea.

Esa tarde, salió de paseo en su coche en compañía de Serafín y fue a explorar el lugar y los civiles tenían las caras tristes por lo que estaba pasando:

-Están todos tristes, amo-Dijo su criado.

-Mi padrino tenía razón-Contesto Adriano.

De repente vio a una joven hermosa, de cabello negro y bien prolijo, se llamaba Ana. Ella lo miro con simpatía y el pretendió conocerla, así que bajo del coche y se presentó ante ella:

-Me presento, soy don Adriano de la Vega, y acabo de venir de Caracas de mis estudios.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ana y yo he oído hablar de ti, eres descendiente de los De la Vega, tu abuelo condujo a la independencia de Nuevo Aragón.

-Ahora veo que lo conoces, es un personaje muy querido.

-Y de lo que me acuerdo es que hubo un héroe que lucho por el pueblo y contra la tiranía, era el Zorro.

-Me acuerdo, un héroe a quien nadie podría atrapar.

-Lo que más me entristece es el gobierno actual, ese gobernador y su mano derecha el capitán son unos malvados, deberían darles su merecido.

-Tranquila, te digo que esto pronto acabara y podremos casarnos, si tú quieres.

-Ay, ahora tengo que irme, hasta luego-Se despidió ruborizada y cerrando con un beso de mejilla.

Además vio a un escuadrón de soldados que iban llevando a un hombre con la espalda ensangrentada por azotes:

-Esos malditos-Dijo el negro en voz baja.

-Debemos volver a casa-Dijo Adriano.

Al llegar, encontró un traje especial: era todo de negro, capa, antifaz y sombrero circular. Y de pronto el joven se acordó de que era las vestimentas que usaba el Zorro para hacer justicia.

Y el joven le dijo a su criado:

-Para hacer justicia, vestiré como el Zorro, mi padrino no debe saberlo así para no correr peligro; cuando cometan un acto de injusticia, el Zorro aparecerá.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Al mediodía, una multitud daba gritos y abucheaban porque llevaban a un condenado a muerte en la horca; el reo estaba acusado de rebelarse en contra del gobierno, mientras caminaba miraba con el ceño fruncido al gobernador Pedro y al capitán Hilarión que lo observaba desde el balcón.

Entre la gente, estaban los familiares del condenado que pedían clemencia para que no lo ahorquen, pero los soldados y las autoridades no tenían ni la más mínima compasión.

Y no podía faltar don Jorge, que estaba en compañía del fraile Teodoro, mirando con impotencia a un acto más de injusticia:

-Otro más que camina a la horca.

-Estamos viviendo en una tiranía.

Ana estaba presente en la ejecución, y a ella le impactaba la corrupción en el que la gente estaba viviendo.

Mientras subía al cadalso, el sargento llamado Pérez le ordeno al fraile Teodoro que subiera, pero este no quiso, pero se acero otro monje que estaba encapuchado para salvar el alma del condenado:

-Vamos, apresúrense, quiero verlo colgado-Gritaba el gobernador.

En aquel instante, el misterioso encapuchado empujo a uno de los soldados, que vestían de azul y con quepis, y el reo golpeo al verdugo, y de repente, el extraño se dejó ver y ante todos apareció el legendario Zorro:

-El Zorro ha vuelto-Exclamo don Jorge.

-Ha venido a librarnos de estos tiranos-Dijo otro.

-Viva Zorro-Grito la multitud.

El enmascarado se enfrentó a los soldados y al sargento, y para evitar que sea atrapado los empujo y activando la trampa, hizo que se cayeran:

-Atrápenlo-Ordeno el sargento Pérez.

Bajando del cadalso, se enfrentó a más soldados que venían a atraparlo, con su sable pudo contenerlos, aunque tuvo que dar muerte a dos, pero se conformó con dejar inconsciente a tres con sus puñetazos.

Además de su sable, tomo su pistola y disparo en los brazos derechos a dos soldados que iban a dispararles con sus fusiles.

Pero también, saco un látigo de su cinturón y azoto a otros tres que venían hacia el; la gente lo aclamaba.

Subiendo a la azotea, ingreso a una habitación por una ventana y apareció en donde el gobernador, el capitán y otros estaban:

-A por el-Ordeno Hilarión.

Dos oficiales trataron de desenvainar sus sables pero fueron interrumpidos por un puñetazo del enmascarado; el gobernador quiso defenderse pero el miedo lo paralizo y huyo. El capitán lo encaro y le lanzaba ataques, mientras los detenía, se movió como un rayo y le hizo la marca de la zeta en su frente:

-Maldito-Clamo.

-Si continúan oprimiendo a la gente, se las verán con el Zorro-Amenazo.

Luego de despedirse por el momento de sus enemigos, monto a su corcel negro y desapareció, antes de irse hizo un gesto caballeroso al ver a Ana.

Al volver a su guarida, se apresuró a cambiarse con ayuda de su sirviente, y le dijo:

-El Zorro ha aparecido, pero ni mi tío debe saber que soy el, así que aparentare ser un estudioso.

Su padrino llego entusiasmado a la casa, y al ingresar a su habitación, fingió emoción al preguntarle:

-Oh padrino, te veo muy alegre ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Si lo hubieras visto, el legendario Zorro ha vuelto, al fin podrá enfrentar a esos tiranos-Contesto don Jorge.

-Eso es bueno, pero ahora tengo que ocuparme de mis estudios, tengo mucho de leer-Le respondió.

-Me hubiese gustado que fueras valiente como tu padre, así pudieras encarar a esos represores como lo ha hecho el Zorro-Dijo y se retiró.

Al cerrar la puerta, ambos se pusieron a hablar:

-Se lo creyó-Dijo el negro.

-Mejor así, mi desenmascaramiento tiene que ser sorpresa.

En el palacio de gobierno, el gobernador estaba furioso por lo sucedido y aún seguía temblando por lo que ha pasado; y le dijo al licenciado llamado Josefino:

-No dejaremos que nadie pueda detenernos, tendremos que capturar a ese bandido antes que haya problemas.

-Bueno, pero los soldados tienen que moverse, además afrontamos algunos problemas por las rebeliones-Dijo el licenciado Josefino.

-Por favor no me mencionen a esos rebeldes, al escucharlos se me hace la piel de gallina, tendremos que aplastarlos antes que muevan a la gente contra nosotros-Dijo asustado el gobernador.

Además del Zorro, Pedro estaba preocupado por unas guerrillas que ya se estaban organizando para combatir en su contra y temía por su vida, y que su gobierno llegara a su fin.

En ese momento, el capitán irrumpió en la sala y con rostro enojado clamo:

-No puedo creer que haya cobardes en el gobierno, hay que pelear, es la única opción para aplastar a esos rebeldes.

-Mire capitán Hilarión, no me gusta que me hable así, usted es mi mejor capitán y no podría destituirlo, además usted puede hacer frente a cualquier rebelión-Contesto Pedro.

-Lo sé, aplastare a esos rebeldes, y matare a ese maldito Zorro, lo juro por mi vida-Dijo desafiante el capitán.

-Ojo su excelencia, si el general Santiago llega a saber de esto, iremos a la cárcel-Intervino el licenciado.

-No se preocupen, sé que hacer, cuando me deshaga de esos rebeldes, hare convencer al general que pude defender a Nueva Aragón de la barbarie, pero por ahora tendremos que deshacernos del Zorro-Respondió el gobernador.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Un día después de lo acontecido, Pedro llamo al pueblo para que se reunieran en frente del palacio de gobierno para contarles sobre un tema, y fue este:

-Ciudadanos de Nuevo Aragón, estamos en una crisis, las fuerzas enemigas están por arrasar estas tierras y debemos tratar de que eso no pase, por su bienestar.

-¿Bienestar? Los soldados nos andan oprimiendo y nuestros impuestos valen lo mismo que nuestro salario, ustedes nos tiranizan-Protesto uno en la multitud.

-Pero ha aparecido el Zorro, el podrá ayudarnos en contra de ustedes-Grito otro.

-Miren ciudadanos, si siguen con ese bandido, mandare a dispersarlos a tiros de fusiles; además necesito de ustedes para poder enfrentar a las guerrillas que nos asolaran-Replico el gobernador.

De repente, la multitud se dispersó por la falta de interés, y como era sabido, se organizaban guerrillas para poder enfrentar al despótico gobernante.

El capitán se expresó en forma burlesca:

-Parece que su popularidad ha bajado, gobernador.

-No es gracioso, además de ese Zorro me preocupa las guerrillas, tendremos que descubrir su campamento y de quienes está compuesto, así sabremos quienes atentan contra mí-Contesto.

-Despreocúpese, no estarán muy lejos, yo sé que están lo más cerca de lo que se puede imaginar.

-Y usted iniciara la movilización de tropas para vencer a esas guerrillas-Intervino el licenciado Josefino.

-Claro, solo queda esperar a que actúen y ahí voy a aparecer-Contesto Hilarión.

Don Adriano y Serafín iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, viendo los distintos puestos de los vendedores ambulantes, pero su destino era ir a la posada a tomar unos tragos.

Al ingresar, se sentaron en una de las mesas libres y uno de los empleados les dio unos vasos de vino; a unos centímetros de donde ellos estaban, vieron al sargento Pérez charlando con algunos cabos, y lo que pudieron oír desde donde estaban, supieron lo de las guerrillas y que el capitán Hilarión estaba listo para enfrentarlas.

De repente, uno de los parroquianos que estaba pasado de copas, pasó y les dijo de forma grosera:

-Oigan militares apestosos, este lugar es para tomar tranquilos, y no para insectos que se la pasan reprimiendo a la gente.

Enojado, incluso por el abucheo y las burlas de los demás presentes, el sargento se levantó y con su sable cerca de la garganta del ebrio, le dijo:

-Mira miserable borracho, vuelves a insultarme y te despellejaré en vida.

-Si, como lo has hecho con algunos de mis conocidos, ustedes son unos malvados-Contesto el ebrio.

Furioso, lo golpeo con el mango de su sable, pero al otro no le paso nada, y el que fue agredido respondió con un golpe en el pecho que lo empujo; auxiliado por los cabos, se repuso de inmediato y lo con un puñetazo limpio lo dejo fuera de combate y ordeno que se lo llevaran.

Adriano se acercó a otro parroquiano y le pregunto:

-¿Así de agresivo es el sargento?

-Claro, es de perder los estribos, a veces no mide la fuerza y los golpea sin tener conciencia-Respondió uno.

-Como es la mano derecha del capitán Hilarión, hace lo que quiere, y nadie puede impedírselo, ya que siempre suele amenazar-Dijo otro.

Luego de pagar los tragos, se retiraron de la posada y subieron al coche, donde el joven le dijo a su amigo de piel oscura:

-Pobre de la gente que es maltratada por los soldados, como este sargento.

-Claro patrón, como sirven a ese capitán son como intocables y se sienten poderosos.

De repente, apareció la bella Ana montada sobre su caballo blanco, al pasar, Adriano le dijo:

-Buen día, hermosura.

-Igualmente-Respondió.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí en un hermoso corcel?

-Vengo de visitar a unos parientes ¿Qué hacías tú?

-Ando de paseo con mi sirviente, pero he visto que el sargento Pérez agredió a uno que lo insulto.

-¿Has visto? Ese sargento es una bestia, le encanta golpear a la gente, una vez me falto el respeto tocándome y cuando le reproche por aquel acto se rio de mí, es un canalla.

-Igual, pero pronto el Zorro le dará su merecido.

-Es espero, es un hombre encantador.

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos? Así salimos.

-Eso lo veremos, pero ahora tengo prisa, hasta luego.

-De acuerdo, cuídate.

Al continuar su camino, el joven dijo:

-Le quiere al Zorro, pero pronto la va a conocer.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Una mañana, Serafín recibió unas cartas del mensajero que venía a lomo de su corcel, y al volver a la hacienda, fue a entregar el correo a su patrón que las recibió:

-Muchas gracias-Le dijo don Jorge.

Mientras miraba las cartas, apareció una con el sello del don Pedro, ahí puso una cara de mal genio, y al abrirla, leyó:

 _Estimada familia De la Vega_

 _Por invitación del excelentísimo gobernador don Pedro, han sido invitados a concurrir en la baile que se organizara esta noche, espero que se presenten bien como es debido._

 _Los esperamos y serán recibidos con todo respeto._

 _Firmado: Don Pedro, gobernador de Nuevo Aragón._

Al terminar de leer, don Jorge se puso a refunfuñar, tales groserías que fueron escuchados por Adriano, a quien le llamo la atención:

-¿Qué pasa, padrino?-Pregunto.

-El gobernador quiere que asista a su fiesta, pero yo no tengo ganas de ir, además con todo lo que pasa hace que no confié en el-Contesto.

-Puede ser que asistan los padres que la bella Ana.

-Me parece que estás enamorado, pues si quieres ir anda, y si quieres que ella sea tu futura esposa, debes comportarte con la mejor educación que te ha dado tu madre que en paz descanse.

-Lo hare, padrino.

Cuando se retiró de la sala, don Jorge se puso a leer otra carta que tenía otro sello, pero esta vez era enviado por el líder de la guerrilla que está preparada para combatir a los soldados del gobernador, por la razón de detener los abusos que son cometidos, especialmente, por el capitán Hilarión:

-Si mi ahijado no puede hacerlo, lo hare yo-Murmuro.

En su habitación, mientras preparaba su ropa con la que se pondría para ir a la fiesta, le decía a su criado:

-Sera la oportunidad que aparezca el Zorro y pueda humillar al capitán Hilarión; y además que Ana podrá ir con sus padres y ella se impresionara al verlo.

-Claro que sí, patrón.

A las horas del crepúsculo, Serafín preparaba el coche para poder llevar a Adriano al palacio de gobierno.

Al partir, el criado que también era el cochero apuraba a los caballos para que lleguen lo más pronto posible, pero al final, llegaron a tiempo cuando los invitados ingresaban al edificio.

Al bajar, Adriano le dijo a su amigo:

-Cuando salga, estate preparado.

-Lo hare, amo.

Entregando la invitación al mayordomo del palacio, se sacó la galera e hizo una reverencia al gobernador:

-Sea bienvenido, don Adriano-Le saludo.

-Con mucho gusto, don Pedro.

-Qué pena que su tío don Jorge no haya venido.

-Tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar.

Mientras se unía a la gente, miro al capitán Hilarión, que aunque estaba serio, llevaba puesto su uniforme para las fiestas; incluso estaba el sargento Pérez que coqueteaba con algunas doncellas, pero que si, solía desubicarse.

Para su sorpresa, estaba Ana acompañada de sus padres; al verla sonrió y le saludo:

-Qué bueno que viniste-Le dijo ella.

-He venido para divertirme un poco y romper la monotonía.

-¿Y tú tío?-Pregunto.

-Lo mismo que le dije al gobernador, tiene asuntos pendientes.

-Mira, no te muestres simpático con él, es un sucio corrupto.

-Eso lo sé, además no me cae bien el capitán.

-A mí también.

Afuera, Serafín coqueteaba con otra joven mulata a quien le caía simpático, y además de darle atención a su novia, esperaba una señal de su amo.

En la fiesta, los invitados bailaron al son de la orquesta, y para su gusto, Adriano aprovecho a danzar junto con Ana, que se divertían en cada paso, pero de repente, Hilarión los interrumpió:

-¿Me concede esta pieza?-

-¿Por qué no se busca otra?-Le contesto el joven.

-A mí no me respondas muchachito, así que quítate-Los separo y el joven se retiró enojado.

El padre de Ana, don Humberto, le vio y le dijo:

-¿Quieres hablar con nosotros, joven?

-Ahora no, don Humberto, iré a tomar aire fresco, y estoy enojado porque Hilarión me interrumpió la diversión-Contesto.

Enojado, salió al patio y le hizo señas a su sirviente para que venga, cuando llego le dijo:

-Es hora de que el Zorro entre en acción.

Mientras los invitados bailaban, el enmascarado apareció y con un disparo de su pistola asusto a la mayoría, y dijo:

-Atención, he venido a hablar por la gente que ustedes oprimen, si continúan su crueldad, lo pagaran.

-Prenderle, acaben con el-Ordeno don Pedro.

Conducidos por el sargento Pérez, los soldados atacaron al vestido de negro, pero sacando un látigo, azoto a dos que se le iban a echar encima, y desenvaina su sable para encarar a otros tres, y con gran rapidez los deja fuera de combate a puñetazos.

El sargento lo encara y aunque chocaban sus acero, el enmascarado esquivo un ataque y con una patada lo tira al piso. Dos soldados intervienen, y son noqueados por un puñetazo.

Al salir del edificio, lidia con dos guardas y de repente, da muerte a uno con su espada e hiere al otro. De inmediato, aparece el capitán y ambos chocan los aceros de sus armas, y en un rápido movimiento, le marca la zeta en su mejilla.

Cuando lo golpea, atraviesa la pared, monta a su corcel negro y huye.

Adriano se cambia de ropa y vuelve a la fiesta, y fingiendo estar como que no pasó nada, pregunta:

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Te lo has perdido, el Zorro apareció y humillo a Hilarión, ojala lo hubieras visto, a mí me dio risa-Respondió Ana.

-Igual, se lo merece, por ser un maldito.

Poco después, le ordeno a su sirviente a preparar el coche para volver, pero antes de subir, Serafín se despidió de su novia.


	5. Chapter 5

V

A la mañana siguiente, don Jorge, ayudado de otros sirvientes, se preparaba para ir a reunirse en secreto en donde acampaba las fuerzas rebeldes; su ahijado seguía dormido y antes de partir les dijo:

-Si Adriano pregunta por mí, díganle que me fui a luchar contra el tirano.

-Yo se lo diré patrón-Exclamo Serafín.

-De acuerdo, además tú eres como su amigo personal-Respondió y se fue cabalgando.

Cabalgando en secreto, don Jorge se dirigió a un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad, en una sábana que estaba próxima a unas montañas; se acercó al campamento de las fuerzas rebeldes.

Al desmontar, Jorge fue recibido por algunos guerrilleros que llevaban chaquetas color carmesí, y en la carpa principal se encontró con otros dones que eran opositores al gobernador, entre ellos estaba el padre de Ana:

-Que bien que llegaste ¿te vio alguien?

-No, procure que nadie me viera, además me uno a ustedes por el bienestar de Nuevo Aragón y de mis seres queridos-Contesto don Jorge.

-Claro que sí, vamos a poner fin a la tiranía en nuestra tierra-Exclamo otro.

El fraile que estuvo el día de la ejecución también apoyaba a la rebelión, y le dijo a don Jorge:

-Nosotros los frailes también nos levantaremos en armas contra la tiranía.

-Qué bueno que esté con nosotros, padre-Respondió Jorge.

A pocas horas del mediodía, el capitán de la guerrilla, un hombre barbado con quepis rojo y de nombre Francisco, dio la alarma para que se vayan preparando para ir al frente de combate. La milicia se componía de campesinos, indígenas, negros y hasta soldados desertores.

Tomando sus armas, llevando las pocas piezas de artillería, y montando a sus caballos con sus estandartes diseñados, marcharon hacia el campo de batalla, donde las fuerzas enemigas los estaban esperando.

La batalla se realizaría en una pradera, que estaba próxima a un bosque; escondidos tras unos árboles, el gobernador que estaba con el capitán y algunos oficiales, observaban el movimiento de las tropas, que llevaban la artillería hacia el lugar indicado, escuchando órdenes que gritaba el sargento Pérez:

-Espero que esto no falle, capitán-Pronuncio don Pedro.

-Despreocúpese excelencia, yo sé cómo dirigir a un ejército en un campo de batalla, además yo tengo una medalla por ser un buen jefe-Contesto Hilarión.

-Señor, los soldados y los cañones están listos ¿ahora qué hacemos?-Pregunto el sargento.

-Esperen a que los guerrilleros vengan, no deben tardar mucho-Respondió.

Minutos después, el ejército rebelde se estaba aproximando al campo de batalla; uno de los sargentos vio como el enemigo estaba preparado y el capitán exclamo:

-Diles a los soldados que se preparen, ya.

-Sí señor.

Los soldados que estaban vestidos de azules, estaban ya listos para abrir fuego; y en ese instante, los guerrilleros dispararon desde los árboles, matando a varios, y acto seguido, algunos avanzaron blandiendo armas blancas como sables, hachas y lanzas.

Mientras se acercaban, el enemigo abrió fuego y varios cayeron por las descargas de fusiles, y de repente, don Pedro ordeno disparar los cañones, que hicieron titubear a los guerrilleros.

El capitán Francisco dio la orden de disparar los pocos cañones que tenían y abatieron a varios enemigos, hasta inutilizaron una pieza de artillería del enemigo.

De repente, los guerrilleros se lanzaron al enemigo y comenzó un combate desigual, aunque su fuerza bruta les bastaba para abatir a sus contrincantes, caían al ser apuñalados por bayonetas.

Hasta que Hilarión dio la orden de que la caballería intervenga, y con esta carga, varios guerrilleros perdieron la vida.

Desde lejos, el capitán Francisco ordeno la retirada, así para no perder más tropas. La curiosidad de los aliados hizo que respondiera:

-Tenemos que irnos, Hilarión va a cargar contra nosotros.

Mientras huían, Hilarión tomo su pistola y disparo en el brazo izquierdo del capitán Francisco, pero igual continúo su camino; pero de lejos llego a ver al tío de Adriano y pronuncio:

-Ahora ya sé quién es aliado del rebelde.

Luego de llegar al campamento, el capitán curo su herida y le permitió mover su brazo, ya que era muy fuerte:

-Es usted un buen militar-Dijo Humberto.

-Muchas gracias, pero esto no ha terminado, habrá muchas batallas que librar, y no nos dejaremos hasta que el gobernador sea destituido.

Al volver al palacio, el licenciado Josefino y los oficiales registraban los resultados de la batalla, y vieron que el ejército rebelde fue derrotado una vez más, pero Hilarión ordeno:

-Envíen al sargento Pérez a capturar al señor don Jorge, lo he visto en la batalla, y cuando lo hayan aprehendido, llévenlo a la cárcel del fortín.

-¿Esta seguro capitán?-Pregunto el licenciado.

-No quiero contradicciones, vayan a buscarlo ahora mismo.

Mientras el sargento partía con una tropa para cumplir la orden del capitán, don Pedro llego y le dijo:

-Durante la batalla, he visto que ese ejercito de rebeldes estaba compuesto por la chusma, y he visto que quieren alzarse contra nosotros, así que ahora impondré la represión y el encarcelamiento de varias personas, así que por favor capitán, prepare a sus soldados y cumpla mis órdenes.

-Como usted siga, excelencia.

Poniéndose su gorro de oficial, el barbado capitán monto a su caballo y ordeno a los soldados de comenzar la represión.

Mientras partía, el licenciado dijo:

-Me parece que esto no tendrá buenos resultados.

-Cállese-Le contesto el gobernador.

Así fue: los soldados ingresaron a las casa de algunos sectores de las clases bajas y se llevaron a varios prisioneros, en especial hombres y jóvenes; los mestizos e indígenas fueron atacados en sus tierras, y aunque ofrecieron resistencia, cayeron al defender lo suyo para evitar que se lleven a los suyos y algunas pertenencias, como lo que ha producido; aunque los campesinos sufrieron la peor parte, ya que muchos ganado y su cultivo fue apropiado por los soldados, y muchos de los hombres, fueron llevados al fortín.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

El sargento Pérez se aproximaba a la hacienda de los De la Vega acompañado de una tropa de soldados montados a caballos. Pero el negro los vio desde lejos y pensó en ayudar a sus patrones.

Al llegar, desmonto y golpeo la puerta muy fuerte y gritando:

-Abran en nombre del gobernador.

Uno de los sirvientes llego a la puerta y pregunto:

-¿Qué quieren?

-Abre la maldita puerta-Respondió.

Al abrir, empujo al criado y con los soldados se dirigió a donde estaba don Jorge, y este pronuncio:

-¿Qué quiere aquí, sargento?

-No me hagas preguntas, anciano, quedas arrestado por conspirar contra el gobernador-Respondió.

Adriano intervino para ayudarlo, pero un soldado le pego en la nunca por detrás, su padrino quiso auxiliarlo, pero el oficial ordeno:

-Llévense a este viejo al fortín de inmediato.

Luego de haber montado a sus caballos y de haberse ido, Serafín fue a auxiliar a su amo, que recobro el sentido en aquel momento, estando aturdido se sentó y otros criados fueron a traerle algo.

Con el negro a su lado, le dijo:

-Supieron que mi tío es aliado del capitán Francisco, pero cuando me reponga, el Zorro ira hacia donde esta él y liberare a los que fueron capturados, aunque tendré que unirme a los guerrilleros.

Su padrino fue trasladado al fortín con los demás prisioneros que fueron llevados a la fuerza. Al llegar, el teniente Fernández, quien estaba a cargo de la cárcel, les dijo a sus cabos:

-Por orden del capitán Hilarión, algunos de los conspiradores serán fusilados, incluyendo al señor De la Vega.

Luego de reponerse, el joven fue a visitar al fraile Teodoro para preguntarle de donde se ubicaba el campamento de Francisco, pero el monje le dijo:

-Mira Adriano, déjame que yo me ocupe de esto, yo también soy aliado del capitán Francisco; así que ve, y yo le avisare, así podrán rescatar a tu tío, solo tienes que tener fe.

-Claro padre, además de tener fe, tendré fe en el Zorro, el podrá ocuparse de esto-Respondió el joven.

-Así se habla hijo, así que reza para que tu tío salga con vida.

-Gracias padre.

Al volver a su hacienda, fue con Serafín a su habitación y se apresuró a vestirse de negro, y antes de finalizar le dijo:

-Diles a los criados que estoy durmiendo, yo iré a rescatar a mi tío.

-Vaya con Dios, patrón.

El jinete enmascarado cabalgaba por la sabana y de lejos, vio al capitán Francisco que le hacía señas para que se le acercara:

-Mire señor Zorro, nosotros le ayudaremos a ir al fortín.

En ese momento, se acercó un soldado del gobernador que era un desertor, y le dijo:

-Yo le ayudare, conozco cada rincón de aquel lugar.

-Bien, ya no perderé más tiempo, iré de inmediato-Dijo.

-El padre y unos cuantos más irán con usted-Dijo Francisco.

-Bien.

Al acercarse al fortín, Teodoro le dio una capucha al jinete negro para que pudiera ingresar, detrás suyo iba el soldados desertor con algunos mercenarios haciendo de prisioneros.

De suerte los dejaron pasar, ya que necesitaban al fraile para salvar las almas de los condenados a muerte; el desertor llevo a los prisioneros a las celdas, y en ese momento, golpearon al carcelero y liberaron a los que estaban encerrados; pero don Jorge estaba en otra celda, pero sin luz.

Mientras tanto, el teniente estaba impaciente y ordeno:

-Ya vayan preparándose para fusilar a esos traidores.

Los soldados y los cabos estaban listos para la ejecución, y en esos minutos vino el encapuchado. Los mercenarios ingresaron a las barracas y se apropiaron de las armas y uniformes para hacerse pasar por soldados; antes de irse, cerraron las puertas con llave, y las tiraron por la ventana.

Todo preparado para el fusilamiento, uno de los cabos iba a dar la orden de disparar; pero el desertor golpeo a aquel militar con ese rango, y el Zorro se quitó la capucha y libero a don Jorge y a otro.

El teniente no daba cuenta a lo que veía, así que en ese momento, los guerrilleros disfrazados dispararon desde las murallas a los soldados que iban a fusilar a los condenados.

Mientras el Zorro se ocupaba de algunos soldados, don Jorge escapaba con ayuda del desertor, y pudo salir del fortín con los demás guerrilleros, aunque el teniente dio muerte al desertor con su pistola cuando huían.

El enmascarado trataba de escapar, y para no perder más tiempo, uso su látigo y azoto a algunos, y con su pistola dio muerte a dos que tenían sus fusiles en mano.

El teniente gritaba enojado por la huida del don y ordenaba:

-Maten a ese bandido, estúpidos.

En ese instante, el Zorro cerró la puerta de un galpón y prendió la mecha de un barril de pólvora disparando con su pistola; después salió por una ventana que estaba en la habitación y corrió hasta volver a montar a su corcel negro y huir.

Fernández y algunos soldados echaron la puerta abajo y tuvieron que huir cuando vieron la mecha que se acercaba al barril, al alejarse el galpón exploto y el teniente se tiro al suelo en el momento del estallido.

En un lugar apartado, don Jorge agradeció al enmascarado, y a los guerrilleros de haberlo rescatado del fusilamiento:

-Les debo la vida, señores.

-Mire don Jorge, mañana nos prepararemos y tomaremos la ciudad para poner fin al gobierno de ese tirano-Dijo Francisco.

-¿Vendrá con nosotros, señor Zorro?-Pregunto el don.

-Tendré mis métodos para ayudarles, pero ahí estaré-Respondió y se fue cabalgando.

Al volver a su hacienda, don Jorge recibió a su ahijado en brazos, este se alegró cuando volvió y él dijo:

-Gracias al Zorro estoy aquí, pero mañana nos levantaremos en armas contra don Pedro.

-Y así será, y será el fin de esta tiranía.

Al volver a su habitación, le hablo con Serafín:

-Mañana irán a tomar Nuevo Aragón, pero antes, iré a cumplir una promesa.

Cuando Fernández les contó lo sucedido al gobernador y al capitán, se pusieron rojos de furia, y gritaron:

-Ustedes son unos buenos para nada, ahora el pueblo se levantara en contra nuestra, así que será mejor que ponga más guardias aquí-Exclamo Pedro.

-Mire teniente, usted queda destituido por inútil-Rugió Hilarión y le quito los emblemas a Fernández.

Para empeorar las cosas, Josefino le entrego una carta a Pedro, y cuando este lo vio se estremeció: contenía un sello del general Santiago y al abrirla, decía:

 _Estimado Gobernador Pedro_

 _Como general del ejército de Nuevo Aragón, llegare mañana en el tren a la ciudad, espero que todo esté en orden, porque si no, usted será destituido, ya que he sabido que usted ha gobernado despóticamente, los estaré esperando._

 _Firmado: Santiago, general de Nuevo Aragón._

Al finalizar de leerlo, comenzó a desesperarse por no saber qué hacer, ya que sería tarde de tapar los crímenes y abusos cometidos, en especial, por el capitán Hilarión, pero este rugió:

-Mire excelencia, yo sería mejor gobernador que usted, así que en caso de rebelión, doblare la guardia y ordenare que disparen a matar, y así les enseñare quien es la autoridad aquí.

Esa noche, el Zorro apareció mirando al balcón que daba a la habitación de Ana, y cuando ella salió, se impresiono al verlo:

-Suba señor Zorro, sé que vino por mí.

Cuando el jinete negro subió, se acercó hacia ella con intensión de besarla, pero antes le dijo:

-Mire señorita, sé que está enamorado de mí, y le diré esto.

-Dígame.

Se quitó el antifaz y el sombrero, y le dijo:

-Yo soy el Zorro, lo oculte para que mis seres peligros no corran peligro.

Ella contuvo su impresión y mostrando una sonrisa, expreso:

-Me alegro que te hayas armado de valor para defender a tu familia y a mí.

Su respuesta fue un beso que lo disfrutó por un minuto, hasta que poniéndose su antifaz y su sombrero, volvió a su corcel y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

A varios kilómetros de Nuevo Aragón, el general Santiago se aproximaba en compañía de los mejor de sus soldados y oficiales, en el tren de vapor:

-Debemos llegar lo más pronto posible, por los problemas que hay en la ciudad, puede ser que los civiles lleguen a rebelarse, pero la culpa la tendrá el gobernador, por gobernar despóticamente-Murmuraba el general a sus oficiales.

En los alrededores de la ciudad, la guerrilla del capitán Francisco, en compañía de Jorge, Humberto, Ana y muchos aliados más, estaban preparándose para iniciar el ataque, pero su plan era así: enviaron a algunos guerrilleros encubiertos para internarse en la ciudad con la ayuda de las clases populares, repartiendo sables, fusiles y pólvora, para así acercarse al palacio de gobierno.

Mientras que el jinete enmascarado, en compañía de su criado negro, se aproximaban sigilosamente al palacio del gobernador, y le dijo a su amigo:

-Mira Serafín, ve con mi tío y diles que no puedo ir, pero ten mucho cuidado.

-Que le vaya bien, patrón-Y se despidió.

El Zorro iba a esperar en el momento preciso para entrar en acción, además que los guerrilleros y sus aliados estaban listos para acercarse al edificio.

Cuando Serafín encontró a don Jorge, les dijo a todos:

-Adriano no puede venir, pero el campo de acción está listo.

-No tendremos que perder más tiempo, tendremos que avisarles que se preparen para entrar en acción-Dijo Francisco.

-Adelante-Exclamo Jorge.

Mientras que los infiltrados se acercaban a algunos de los soldados que hacían su ronda, estos se pusieron curiosos, pero de repente, los atacaron y otros se dejaban mostrar las chaquetas y se abalanzaban contra ellos, otros dispararon sus fusiles y acabaron con algunos.

Los soldados atacados corrían hacia el palacio de gobierno, uno de ellos ingreso y desgano todo lo que pasaba al capitán:

-Señor, el pueblo se está revelando, los guerrilleros vienen hacia acá.

-Maldita sea, sabía que iba a pasar esto, doblen la guardia y si se acercan disparen a matar-Ordeno furioso Hilarión.

Mientras que el sargento Pérez ordenaba a los soldados, don Pedro se asustó y dijo:

-Lo sabía, lo sabía, este puede ser el fin de mi gobierno.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora, excelencia?-Pregunto Josefino.

-Toma los papeles, y vámonos de aquí-Ordeno.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto.

-No sea tonto, y haga lo que le ordene-Contesto exasperado.

El capitán no iba a abandonar el palacio e iba a quedarse a defender:

-Ese cobarde lo que planea es huir, pero yo me quedare aquí y cuando aplaste la rebelión, gobernare a Nuevo Aragón a mano dura-Murmuraba.

Los civiles y guerrilleros se lanzaban ante las puertas del palacio, pero varios cayeron por los disparos de los guardias. Francisco y sus aliados esperaban detrás de la muchedumbre, esperando a entrar en acción.

Durante los disparos, el jinete enmascarado sorprendió a algunos soldados que estaban preparándose detrás de las puertas y estos se pusieron a desenvainar sus sables y se transaron en lucha.

Desde el balcón, Hilarión vio al Zorro enfrentándose a algunos guardias y rugió:

-El Zorro está aquí, atrápenlo y mátenlo.

El grito se escuchó desde la muchedumbre y estos clamaron:

-Viva el Zorro-Lo que les dio animo de asaltar el palacio, atropellando a los defensores.

Al venir más, el enmascarado dio muerte a tres con su sable; sacando su látigo, azoto a tres que venían, que por los latigazos quedaron fuera de combate; y con su pistola, dio muerte a otros dos que le iban a disparar.

En las puertas, los soldados azules ya no podían seguir conteniendo a la muchedumbre, por lo que vino la carga de la caballería de Francisco, y sus aliados como Humberto, Ana, Jorge, Teodoro y Serafín que enfrentaban valientemente a los guardias.

El Zorro ingreso a las puertas y azoto con su látigo a varios guardias que se le pusieron en su camino, y uno de ellos fue ultimado por un disparo de este.

Dejando de lado el látigo y su arma de fuego, con sable en mano, encaro a varios, entre ellos al sargento Pérez. Pero dando golpes a otros para dejarlos fuera de combate y dando a muerte con su espada, lucho a muerte con el oficial que le lanzaba feroces ataques, pero con un rápido movimiento, lo atravesó en el vientre a Pérez, y para finalizar, lo golpea en el rostro, cae al piso y deja de moverse.

Don Pedro y el licenciado tratan de llenar las carteras con los papeles y huir del palacio, pero la desesperación y el miedo los hacen andar lentos y no los deja pensar.

Mientras que afuera, los amotinados castigan a los soldados y varios ya quedaron fuera de combates por los golpes, otros fueron abatidos.

De lejos, llegando desde la estación de tren, se aproxima una caballería que a la cabeza está el general Santiago, la gente que lo ve se detiene y lo saluda; pero lo que al general más le interesa es llegar al palacio de gobierno.

En ese momento, en el balcón, el Zorro sorprende a Hilarión y le dice:

-Su reinado de terror ha finalizado.

-Eso lo veremos-Contesta y con espada en mano lo ataca.

Chocando los aceros, ambos enemigos esquivan y detienen ataques, pero el enmascarado no está dispuesto a rendirse; pero Hilarión trata de continuar aunque comienza a cansarse; de pronto, el Zorro se quita el antifaz y se muestra:

-Así que eres tú, pues ahora morirás-Grita el capitán.

Pero con un rápido movimiento, desarma a Hilarión y lo atraviesa con su espada, moribundo se dirige al borde del balcón y cae al vacío, al verlo aterrizar, el combate finaliza.

En ese momento, el general Santiago llega ante las puertas del palacio y desmontando, dice:

-Soy el general Santiago y vengo a detener a don Pedro que por lo que veo, ha gobernado despóticamente.

-Está en lo cierto mi general, él nos ha estado oprimiendo-Dice don Jorge.

En la entrada principal, sale el Zorro y se deja ver el rostro:

-Mi ahijado es el Zorro-Dice impresionado don Jorge.

Ana se acerca a él y lo abraza, mientras que los soldados que acompañan a Santiago arrestan a don Pedro y al licenciado, y por esto les dice a todos:

-Ahora yo me hare cargo de gobernar Nuevo Aragón, y a los guerrilleros, si se unen a nosotros serán perdonados y retiraremos todos los cargos.

-Así será, general-Clamo Francisco.

Toda la gente, como Serafín y su novia, el fraile Teodoro, don Jorge y sus amigos se pusieron felices ya que les esperaba un nuevo gobierno, y en ese instante, Adriano besa apasionadamente a Ana, haciendo la promesa que pronto se casarían y formarían una familia feliz.

Fin


End file.
